Random One Shots
by Fireteam HAYS
Summary: Random one shots from the randomness of my mind and possible requests.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow people this is a series of random one shots where I will write stories for fun and out of the randomness of my mind. But this is just a test run with the site to figure out how to post stories so after I post this I will be working on writing a one shot of my own but I will look at reviews/comments and if you suggest a story idea I will try to write it if I can make sense of what you want me to write also I might just not write it because I may be uncomfortable with what you want me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people this is the first one shot of hopefully many to come but it may not be the best since this is my first time writing this type of content. Also I own nothing except the stories and even then some of them will be based off of suggestions and I will put the person's name at the top of the story that is their idea. So I hope you enjoy the one shot. One other thing some plot lines from the original series will be used and I do NOT own the plot lines from the shows. One last thing some will be alternate universes where events play out differently and others happen in a different order.**

Barry Allen was not your average person, no he was anything but normal in fact he was the one of the fastest men alive. But with great power comes responsibility and many enemies who will want to either take your power out of wanting to be better or enemies who will take it out of fear. The first was the current case for Barry as he was in a clash with Zoom his greatest foe yet, as he was faster and more skilled than Barry. The battle was taking them all over Central City from the precinct to Jitters to S.T.A.R. Labs. The hero was not doing well as he was starting to get knocked around pretty bad until finally Zoom broke both his legs and said "This is a reminder to you that **I'm** the fastest man alive and you will never be able to stop me from hurting you or your friends," and with that he took off to terrorize the rest of the city.

"We need something like the tachyon device if I'm ever going to be able to finally beat him," Barry said through clenched teeth as he could see his legs were bent in an unnatural position. Caitlin and Cisco then proceeded to carry him over to the med bay and Caitlin relocated his legs to where they were straight. "Well we could try to remake the tachyon device but I don't know if it will work as well as the original considering that one almost killed you when it exploded during one of your fights with Zoom," Cisco replied a little concerned that it would happen again.

"In the meantime you should rest, it should take only four hours for your legs to fully heal," Caitlin stated.

Taking Caitlin's advice Barry tried to get comfortable on the metal bed and tried to think of other ways to take down Zoom. While he was doing this Iris came to the med bay then saw Barry and gasped at the sight of him since only Caitlin and Cisco had been able to be at the lab during the fight. "Are you alright I'm sorry I couldn't be here the office had a me reporting on the fight instead of being here to help you," Iris worried.

"Yea Caitlin said it should be good in four hours I figured while I'm waiting I should try and think of another way to beat Zoom,"

"If only it were as simple as to just jump to another world and have two of you,"

"Actually now that you say that I think I might know what or rather _who_ can help us," Barry said now more hopeful.

"Wait really I was just trying to lighten the mood with a joke but okay, yea it's great that you might actually have a way to beat Zoom,"

And with that Barry waited the rest of the four hours and told the rest of the team his plan then had Cisco open a breach to Earth-38.

Kara was sitting on her couch enjoying an entire pizza for herself after a long day of 4 bank robberies, 3 car chases, another Fort Rozz escapee, and not to mention her boss Cat Grant was on her tail all day. So when a swirling blue and white looking portal opened in the middle of her apartment she was about done with the day that was until she saw a tall brown-haired man with green eyes and a shorter Latino looking man with longer black hair jump out of the portal.

"Barry!" Kara exclaimed as she got up and hustled over to hug the speedster and then stepped back and her face turned to a more serious look as she could see something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Wait did something happen on your Earth?"

"Well, yea that's actually the reason we're here. I was hoping that you could maybe come to our Earth for a few days to help us against Zoom, who is an evil speedster that has broken my back and just today broke my legs," Barry said solemnly.

"Yea just let me tell the DEO, take a few sick days off from work, and pack for a few days," Kara replied and quickly got to it.

She was ready to go ten minutes later and Cisco opened a breach and they were on their way back to Earth-1.

Once they arrived, they were shocked to see Zoom with his arm around Caitlin's neck and a vibrating hand ready to strike if anyone made a move. Barry thinking on the spot pushed Kara behind him protectively then everyone noticed and seemed to get what he was trying to do except of course Zoom as he didn't know the plan. Zoom caught on quickly saying "Ah, I see you care especially for the blonde one maybe I should take her away from you first," and zipped behind Barry before grabbing Kara now in the hold that Caitlin was in just a second ago. Only this time everyone thought it was pretty funny and started grinning and barely holding back laughter as Kara then broke free from him and threw him into the wall creating quite the impact on it. Zoom fell to the floor unconscious and as everyone could see with a few broken bones. Barry then sped him to a special prison they had for speedsters.

After having defeated Zoom, Kara was wondering where she was going to stay since she still had three days off and figured she would stay on this Earth since she hasn't seen Barry in a while.

"Hey Barry where could I stay for the next three nights since we didn't really have time to get that arranged,"

"You could stay at my and Iris's place on the couch it's a pull out mattress if you don't mind it," Barry offered.

"Yea that sounds great thanks.," Kara replied relieved that she had somewhere to go for the night at the very least since she might be able to get a hotel room for the rest of the time.

Later at Barry and Iris's apartment the three of them were sitting on the couch watching _Fast Five_. Kara was sitting on one side of the couch with her feet up on the coffee table while next to her was Barry who was leaning his head on Iris's head who was leaning on his shoulder. Kara envied their relationship, as she was never able to be in a relationship for very long as her boyfriends always felt like she was cheating on them when she was actually flying around the city helping people as Supergirl. She must have wore her emotions as she looked to her left to find Barry put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Kara was thankful that he was such a good friend as she was unsure where else she could've stayed for the next three nights. Soon she started to doze off as it was becoming late. Later Barry and Iris both fell asleep on the couch cuddled up to each while Barry still had his right arm around Kara's shoulders.

Barry woke up on the couch with one arm where Iris should be and the other at his side, he noticed that both the girls must've already gotten up as they weren't on the couch. As he was waking up more he caught a whiff of something unmistakable, "Morning Barry, how many pancakes you want?" Kara asked with a smile.

"I will take six, but what's the reasoning behind making breakfast for us this morning?" Barry questioned a little confused.

"It's my way of thanking you for letting me stay here while I'm still on this Earth," Kara replied while starting three more pancakes on the stove. Once the pancakes were done they all sat at the table they had in the apartment and the breakfast included pancakes, eggs, bacon, and french cinnamon toast. After breakfast Iris and Barry headed to work as it was Friday so they still had work. Kara told them that she would be exploring the city and might drop by S.T.A.R. Labs later to see if they need help with anything.

Later in the day Kara was enjoying lunch at this nice little diner she had found that was only maybe a ten minute walk away from the apartment. She was eating her second burger when Iris walked in, Kara greeted her, "Hey Iris, you here for lunch too?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Yea, I'm on my lunch break and I found this nice diner a few weeks ago, it has the best turkey sandwich in the city,"

"Well come and join me for lunch then,"

"Okay, so anyway how are you enjoying the city so far?"

"It's actually pretty similar to National City, you know except for buildings like S.T.A.R. Labs and instead of a huge building like CatCo you guys have the office that you work at for the media," Kara explained. They then ate lunch in a peace.

After lunch Kara decided she should head over to S.T.A.R. Labs to see if she could be of any help to Caitlin and Cisco while the others were at work. Once she got there she found Cisco working on something in his workshop while Caitlin was in the cortex monitoring for any crime.

"Hey Caitlin, any trouble I can help with I was just exploring the city and figured I could come over here to see if you guys needed anything," Kara asked with a smile.

"Well today has actually been pretty clear on crime and metahuman activity..." as she was saying this the metahuman alert went off indicating a metahuman was harassing the city, "Nevermind there's a metahuman named Haze at Central City Bank his ability is he can put himself and everything around him into a haze using an effect kind of like what the Reverse Flash did with his body except to a more extreme degree making it hard to see where he is exactly and it also has a disorienting effect," Caitlin stated as Kara quickly ran out of the room having already changed into her suit when she got there.

When she got there she could feel the effects of the haze already as she tried to look for the metahuman. She walked slowly around the building looking for any signs of him when she saw what looked to be as close to a human figure would get walking away to her left so she tried to hit him using her strength but missed as she actually hit the air one foot to his right. The Flash showed up just as she was going to try again and started to vibrate at the frequency that the metahuman was vibrating himself and his surroundings at to be able to see clearly then took him out with a few good punches. After that they took the metahuman to the pipeline.

After that Barry and Kara decided they should probably head back to the apartment as it was time for Iris to get home and Barry was let off an hour and half early. They stopped by a Chinese place to grab some take out to eat at the apartment with Iris and agreed to walk at a normal pace the rest of the way there as they were only five minutes away at normal speed.

When they were walking towards the door Kara thought she heard something like a grunt from inside the apartment and figured maybe Iris was mad at something. So when they opened the door and found Iris "being entertained" by some random guy they were shocked to say the very least. Kara nearly fainted while Barry was frozen in a state of shock and Iris and the stranger were quickly clothing themselves. After what seemed like an eternity Barry finally found words "WHAT THE HELL IRIS!? WHO EVEN IS THIS PERSON? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING? WAS THIS THE REAL REASON YOU WEREN'T AT S.T.A.R. LABS YESTERDAY?" Barry yelled in outrage.

"I thought you were still at work and Kara still exploring the city," Iris meekly replied honestly scared of how angry Barry was.

"That doesn't mean a thing it was still happening! Why?!," Barry's voice cracked on the last word as he tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"You're always gone either with work or Flash stuff and I didn't feel the same anymore so I moved on, heck you spend more time at the lab than you do with me, your _girlfriend,_ in fact you seem to enjoy your time with Kara more than the time you spend with me," Iris replied having regained her composure and now firing back.

"That's because she's one of my best friends of course I'm going to enjoy my time with her and you know I can't control what happens with the world and how much time I have off to spend time with you but you know what, whatever just get out of my apartment I'm the one who pays for it so both of you GET OUT!" Barry said in a raised voice as they grabbed their stuff and left. During this entire encounter Kara was standing silently off to the side with a worried look.

They both then walked into the apartment and sat down Kara giving Barry a sympathetic look and saying "I'm sorry about what happened if you want to be left alone I can get a hotel room for the rest of my stay." while walking over to get her stuff to pack up but was surprised when Barry walked over and stopped her by hugging her and starting to cry into her shoulder. She then walked them over to the couch to sit them down. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes while Kara was trying to calm Barry down. When he finally did he spoke quietly but knew Kara could hear him "No you can stay it would probably help to have a friend nearby to help me cope with everything".

"Okay, well we should probably eat since you most likely used a lot of energy during these last fifteen minutes and we don't want you passing out," Kara spoke in a comforting voice. They both got up from the couch and started to eat the food Kara had set down on the dining table on the way over to the couch. They remained quite while they ate until, "If there is anything I can do to help, tell me as I feel terrible for this to have happened to you," Kara said in a small voice.

"I'll tell you if there's anything," Barry replied thankful to have such a kind person like Kara here to help him through this. Barry then thought about the previous night when she seemed troubled he wondered what it was about. "Hey Kara," Barry said.

"Hm"

"What had you troubled last night you had a look of sadness. Why?"

"Well I just envied your and Iris's relationship as I can never seem to be in one that lasts longer than a few weeks as they think that I cheat on them when I have to leave suddenly and then arrive late because of being Supergirl and I can't tell them for obvious reasons," Kara replied.

Barry felt bad honestly while he had his own difficulties with his secret he had gotten lucky since Iris already knew about his secret when they started dating so it wasn't a problem but the small amount of free time he had was, which led them up to the point they are at right now. "Maybe people like us just aren't meant to be in relationships," Barry stated with a sad smile. "Maybe," Kara replied sharing the same sad smile.

They decided to hang out on the couch for the rest of the evening and watch TV as it got later in the day they decided to lay down on the pull out mattress. As Kara started to fall asleep she turned on her side looking away from Barry. A few minutes later Barry started to fall asleep and out of being use to sleeping with Iris he wrapped his arms around Kara and pulled her towards him her small frame fit perfectly next to him as he fell asleep.


End file.
